


anytime you want

by whotfispeach



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 12:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15908352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whotfispeach/pseuds/whotfispeach
Summary: as usual, “miss you” meant awsten wanted to cuddle and watch scary movies because he was bored and lonely. not that otto was complaining- awsten was one of his best friends, and he’d never begrudge spending time with him.it just kind of sucked sometimes, being in love with your best friend who only cuddled with you when he was lonely and shitty girls broke his heart again.





	anytime you want

**Author's Note:**

> hello yes i wrote awtto because otto deserves more love and appreciation from y'all horny fucks on ao3 thank you for coming to my tedtalk 
> 
> anyway. this is ultra soft and i didn't edit bc my laptop is about to die ENJOY

_ purple diva: miss u _

_ otto: i saw you a literal hour ago _

_ purple diva: come over anyway _

_ otto: sure _

“otto.”

“mmh?”

there was a tug on otto’s sleeve, and with a grunt, otto rolled onto his side sluggishly. his face was met with half pillow and half awsten, foreheads clunking together awkwardly, and he shuffled back a bit. as usual, “miss you” meant awsten wanted to cuddle and watch scary movies because he was bored and lonely. not that otto was complaining- awsten was one of his best friends, and he’d never begrudge spending time with him. 

it just kind of sucked sometimes, being in love with your best friend who only cuddled with you when he was lonely and shitty girls broke his heart again.

“yeah?”

“is this… like, a thing?”

otto blinked. “what?”

awsten huffed, clearly annoyed that otto wasn’t telepathically catching his insanely vague drift. “ _ this _ ,” he emphasized,  tugging at otto’s sleeve again, then gesturing between them with his free hand. 

“i don’t…” there were lips on his before he could formulate a half coherent question about what the fuck awsten was getting at, and then he didn’t really need to ask, because awsten was clinging to his sweater and pulling him closer and kissing him like his life depended on getting as close to otto as physically possible in that exact moment. otto was torn between flailing a bit, grasping at awsten’s hair, shifting forward, pushing and pulling until his pillow fell off the bed and he was tangled with awsten half in his lap. 

“that,” awsten whispered, gasping for air the second he broke his lips away to catch his breath. otto chased him anyway, reconnecting their lips so that awsten was more speaking into otto’s mouth than in the scant space between them. “mmph-”

“yeah,” otto agreed. he still wasn’t sure exactly what he was agreeing to, but awsten didn’t seem to mind, or require further clarification. there was an intense, urgent energy radiating off of awsten’s skin, and it seemed to transfer to otto through their frantic kisses, where their arms and legs intertwined until they were pressed flush against each other, where awsten knocked his beanie off and started raking his fingers through otto’s hair, half yanking and half soothing. 

“aws-” awsten bit down on his lower lip before otto could finish his name, tugging a little before letting it slip through his teeth as he leaned his forehead against otto’s. a hasty gulp of air later, he tried again. “awsten.”

“yeah?”

“do you know what we’re doing? cause i don’t.” worry flashed in awsten’s eyes, and instinctively otto smoothed a hand up and down his back, shaking his head a little. “not like… fuck, dude, that was a lot at once.”

awsten chewed on his lip, looking sheepish as he shrugged. “i wanted to kiss you.”

“no shit.” a heatless slap to his shoulder made otto laugh. “i just… i wanna know what that means to you. like… are we…?”

awsten stared. his eyes were wide and bright, boring into otto’s with a fire he’d never get used to. “do you wanna be?”

otto swallowed hard. he felt awsten start to shift off of him, and tightened his grip on the boy now straddling his legs, interlocked with his limbs at every junction. he felt nervous and excited and  _ needy _ all at once, felt it bubble up in his veins until all he could do was push awsten’s head down and kiss him wildly again.

he felt awsten giggle against his lips more than he heard it, felt awsten plant kisses to the corner of his mouth, then his chin and cheek, breathing a laugh into his skin. “otto,” he huffed. “is that…”

“it’s an, i’ve been in love with you the whole time, and you’re an idiot,” otto blurted out. he immediately buried his face into awsten’s shoulder. “didn’t mean that.”

“yes you did.”

“maybe.”

he felt a light tug on his hair and groaned, shaking his head into awsten’s shoulder. “hey, c’mon,” awsten coaxed, tugging again. otto shivered and peeked up at awsten. “did it ever occur to you that i’ve been in love with you the whole time, too, and we’re both idiots?”

otto stared blankly. “but you and-”

“emphasis on  _ both _ idiots.”

a stupified laugh erupted from otto before he could really process the situation, the years of pining-  _ mutual _ pining, no less- “so you-”

“yeah.”

“we could’ve been doing this the whole time.”

“pretty much.”

a pause. “y’think geoff knows?” awsten averted his gaze, distracting himself by pressing kisses against otto’s jaw. otto snorted. “oh, he totally does.”

“he told me to talk to you, actually.”

“for real?”

“mmm-hmm.”

“we’re  _ idiots _ .”

awsten laughed, nudging the side of otto’s face with his nose. “you love me.” there was an edge of joking in his voice, softened by the relief in his eyes.

“yeah, i really fucking do.” otto pulled awsten back down into another kiss, with no plans of stopping. they had years to make up for.


End file.
